Time Travel Mishaps
by Tsukasa Twilight Guardian
Summary: What if Torn and Ashlein get thrown back in time? Five hundred and two years to be precise. What would their reaction be to fifteen year old Jak? Especially when he is mute and not dark eco touched. There are many OOC Moments so my apologies.
1. Chapter 1

Tsukasa: What if Torn and Ashlein get thrown back in time? Five hundred and two years to be precise. What would their reaction be to fifteen year old Jak? Especially when he is mute and not dark eco touched. There are many OOC Moments so my apologies.

** Time Travel Mishaps **

**1: Definitely not in Kansas**

"Why is it every time I try to get close to you that you shove me away and cite professionalism?" said a frustrated Ashlein Praxis as she stared down the ex-Krimson Guard in front of her. The new Govenor of Haven stood close to the object of her ire's height, her shoulder length red hair in dread locks that framed her face making her green eyes and her tattoos stand out against her pale skin, her slightly provocative uniform flattering and showing off her curvy yet strong form, her right hand inching to an eco pistol on her hip out of habit and frustration.

The subborn man in front of her also had tattoos on his face as well as dreadlocks, but whereas her drealocks were red, his dreadlocks were brown, his ice blue eyes revealing nothing as to what he thought, his face in his usual scowl.

"Damn it Torn! Do you have to make every conversation about us feel like I'm pulling teeth from a crocadog?" Ashlein exclaimed angrily as she kicked a stone and knocked down a crumbling wall. How the pair had ended up in Dead Town of all places was beyond the redhead, but there they were. The sight of one of her father's biggest mistakes which had cost Haven dearly; not a day went by without people missing their lost loved ones and neighbors.

Rumor had it the heroes who stood against the Dark Sages were from the village that had once stood where Dead Town was making it one of the oldest sections of the whole city.

'Funny, but their names were Jak and Daxter as well.' thought Ashlein before getting back on her current train of thought which centered around a very stubborn Freedom League leader.

"Be careful or do you want to bring the whole of Dead Town down on your head!" snapped Torn irritably, his gravelly voice normally a sound Ashlein loved to hear but at the moment only increased her anger. The slim woman began stalking away to where there were stable walk ways through the ruins and Torn had no choice but to follow her.

"So you'll yell at me over stupidity but talking about emotions, you'd rather die." Ashlein snapped. She knew she could normally keep her cool; blowing off one's top was usually Jak's department. But this had been brewing for months and she was sick of Torn's emotional brick walling. For pity's sake she'd started flirting with Jak to try to get a reaction out of Torn and all he did was scowl at the younger man with more anger than usual. It was enough to make her want to give up on Torn and move onto someone else. She had contemplated moving on to Jak but realized Keira Hagai would have her head if she did. The mechanic was smart enough to make it look like an accident too.

Torn was amazed by Ashlein's stubbornness as they kept walking through the most hazardous part of the city. He'd have turned back but he didn't want Ashlein to get herself killed over this. It wasn't that Torn didn't love Ashlein, he just had trouble expressing it. Damn it, there was too much going on in rebuilding Haven and fighting with that council tooth and nail. He'd even heard of a motion to banish the man responsible for taking out the Metal Head Leader! Sure, Jak was dangerous but, so was Torn and every single guard in the newly established Freedom League. Heck the lurkers were dangerous and had a history of anti-elf violence yet lurkers weren't being banished. Oppressed yes, but not sentenced to death by way of banishment.

Torn and Ashlein found themselves getting higher and higher in the ruins and saw the strangest thing: a primitive hut was still standing above the buildings.

"So that old sacred place is still here." Said Ashlein in shock.

"You knew that place?" asked Torn.

"My Uncle took me there once before he and Dad had a falling out. He said it had something to do with the royal line of Haven and that the two heroes who fought Gol and Maia, the sages of Dark Eco, often visited a sage who lived here. Funny the sage's name was Samos and the heroes were named Jak and Daxter." said Ashlein.

"I never realized that before." Remarked Torn in a tone that was highly suspicious.

"You don't honestly think that our Jak and Daxter are the same as those two? It just isn't possible." Said Ashelin. "Hey is that a warp ring?"

Torn followed Ashlein's gaze and saw that she was indeed looking at a warp ring. He'd known that warp technology was an old thing but he had no idea that it was over five hundred years old.

"Maybe it leads to a place we've lost from our history." said Ashlein looking at the ring curiously, her anger at Torn pushed to the back of her mind by curiosity. This too was unlike her but Torn was just glad she wasn't yelling at him anymore, not that the tough warrior would ever admit it. Ashlein saw a button on the floor next to the ring and she stomped on it making the whole hut shake. But then the warp ring came to life, but it was a wrong color and began sucking things in.

Torn had heard of this happening, it usually only happened with faulty warp rings but the results were always fatal. They grabbed for hand holds only to tear up parts of the hut with them as they were sucked into the warp ring. Torn saw his whole life flash before his eyes and saw Ashlein and cursed himself for squandering his time. He was back to the present and grabbed onto Ashelin as they were hurtled through a strange purple warp filled with purple beams and light. Then, there was a bright light up ahead of the duo and darkenss followed.

Ashlein came too with a kindly balding man leaning over her.

"Ah you're awake! Thank the precursors. Your friend is still out cold Miss." He said his accent odd to the Havenite. She sat up and saw she was in a small round house. The kindly old man was wearing a blue tunic trimmed in red and baggy white pants with boots on. She saw she was on a small Spartan bed.

"My nephew is out at the moment but when he found you and your companion he brought you straight here, worried that lurkers might get you." He said.

"Dad?" a voice said and Ashlein went pale. Standing before here was a living, breathing, younger version of Mar. He seemed to be Ashlein's age, maybe a few years older.

"This is my son Mar. Mar, your cousin found this young woman and her friend out cold on beach. If you're looking for him, he should be out back; you know how he enjoys it when you visit." Said the man. Mar nodded, his blue eyes, green hair, and face reminding her of someone she knew in the present time.

"Your friend is awakening, miss?" said the man.

"Oh, Ashlein Praxis." She said offering a hand to the man.

"Arthur Dune." said the man accepting her hand.

"Of course you know my son, Mar Dune. How was Rock Village?" he asked.

"I don't know, I left there a month ago and went to Treecover Town for a while and caught a boat from there to here." Said Mar shrugging.

"Where am I?" demanded Torn's gravelly voice.

"In my house. As I explained to Miss Ashlein, my nephew found you two on the beach and brought you here last night, thought I haven't seen him since I assume he is hanging with his little friend who had probably gotten them into some sort of trouble." Said Arthur.

"He's still hanging out with that pest?" asked Mar.

"Unfortunately, yes. Where are my manners. I'm Arthur Dune and this is my son." He said.

"Mar Dune." Said Mar earning Torn appraising the man with a careful eye.

"I'm Torn." Said Torn shortly.

"Excuse me but where are we geographically speaking?" asked Ashlein before Torn could.

"Why you're in Sandover Village!" said Arthur.

'That's not possible! Sandover has been gone for over five hundred years!' thought Ashlein.

"What did you say?" asked Torn.

"Sandover Village, surely you've heard of it?" said Arthur. "It's home to the Sage of Green Eco, Samos!" Torn remembered Ashelin's remark about coincidence in Haven and had to wonder if his gut was right. That Samos of Haven was connected to Samos of Sandover.

"Why would your uncle charge us precursor orbs for a stinking power cell! He's your uncle for Pete's sake!" a very familiar voice bemoaned. "And I'm still blaming you for this. Yes I know it was my idea to go but I was never gonna act on it! Then you gave me that look that said I was a chicken-, you know the one I'm talking about! Hey quit rolling your eyes at me and quit with the silent laughter!"

A fuzzy orange creature entered which startled Mar and Arthur but was even more shocking to Ashlein and Torn. Following the creature was the final straw. The young elf walking in behind the creature wore a blue tunic that was sleevless and white baggy pants with bandages wrapped around his hands and bare feet, on his head a pair of goggles that had one red lens and the other was just metal. The electric blue eyes, the shape of the face though it still had baby fat on it, and the two toned green fading into blonde hair were what clinched it.

"Ah, Ashlein, Torn, this is my Nephew Jak." With that simple statement the two inadvertent time travelers collapsed from the strain of too many shocks at once.

"Geez Jak! You're uglier than I thought!" remarked the ottsel before Jak smacked him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tsukasa**: What if Torn and Ashlein get thrown back in time? Five hundred and two years to be precise. What would their reaction be to fifteen year old Jak? Especially when he is mute and not dark eco touched. There are many OOC Moments so my apologies.

**Time Travel Mishaps**

**2: Wrong Time, Wrong Place**

Ashlein awoke to see the elf identified as Jak leaning over her worriedly.

"I'm fine thanks for bringing us here." She said. Instead of a response she only received a shrug that conveyed,

'No problem.' His non-verbal response was just another oddity to this elf that not only shared the Jak of Haven's name, but several features in common. Torn was sizing up Jak as the little ottsel, identified as Daxter, argued with Arthur over the price of a power cell for the sum of ninety precursor orbs. That seemed like an outrageous price to Ashlein, but then she realized that if they were indeed in the past that things like precursor orbs might actually be more common than they were in Haven's time.

'Get a grip.' She told herself.

"I came as soon as Keira told me about this." said another familiar voice and there stood Samos the sage, the older version that they'd found in a prison cell. Or that's what the sage had said, a 'Time Twin' he called the other. Aside from that there was no information about that Samos. Standing next to him was a younger Keira.

"Keira, Jak, why don't you two go and track down that Precursor Oracle I've heard rumors about. I'm going to talk to these two in my hut." Said Samos. "Oh and Daxter, just give the man his orbs. Arthur has an important trip to go on."

"Fine." muttered the creature after he ran over to Jack who pulled out the orbs and gave them to his uncle. He nodded to his cousin.

"Sure I'll come with you three." said Mar understanding the non-verbal gesture.

They followed the old man out into world outside them and looked around in awe, they'd never seen anything like it aside from the forest and even it didn't have greens as bright as the village did, nor was the ocean as blue anywhere they'd ever been in their whole lives. Torn was able to keep his face emotionless as he took in details of the place that they found themselves in. Ashlein however was taken back to her childhood, hearing of tales about the heroes of Sandover and about the village itself.

"Is that free floating blue eco?" she asked pointing towards a blue cloud floating above the ground.

"Yes it is. How did you two get here?" asked Samos as they reached his hut.

"We were in Dead Town when I turned on a Warp Ring in the middle of a sacred place and it sucked us in." said Ashlein. "I thought we were goners."

"You very well could have been!" said Samos.

Torn stopped.

"This is that same hut isn't it? And that boy back there is Jak isn't he?" he asked.

"Very good observation Torn, but currently we are without a way to get you two back to Haven before your presence here royally screws up the time stream!" he said.

"What about you?" asked Ashlein.

"I'm supposed to be here! So are Jak and Keira despite the fact they too are from the future. Daxter was just a tag-along. His current appearance is the result of falling into a tub of Dark Eco. In my opinion it's an improvement to how he used to look. Never mind that! We need to get you two back to the future." Said Samos.

"Why did you drag two kids into the past with you Samos?" asked Ashlein.

"It was for their safety." Said Samos, "And how else would Jak and Keira arrive in the future old enough to make a difference without the metal heads destroying us all?"

"But Jak ends up in my father's custody! He winds up being tortured all because you have to keep the time stream the same?" said Ashlein. "I've seen the files for the Dark Warrior Project; I've seen the hundreds my father killed over that idea. Most dying over eco overdoses and those were channelers."

"I will try to find a way to send you two back. You will not say a thing to Jak or anyone else for you could undo the very fabric of time." Said Samos.

Thus Ashlein found herself observing the Hero of Haven herding yakkows. Keira had gone back to the hut to work on a zoomer heat shield. Torn stood silently next to her as they watched Daxter yelled warnings to Jak as a yakkow charged him from behind. The silent boy rolled out of the way in time. He looked up and laughed silently.

"He's mute." said Torn. "I remember the fuzz ball remarked that I might be mute like Jak used to be."

"I wonder how he became able to talk?" said Ashlein.

After more observation Ashlein was having trouble reconciling this courteous and noble, if not a bit naïve, young man with the cynical, brash, and crass young man she knew.

**Haven**

"Torn and Ashlein haven't checked in for hours." said Jak.

"I'm sure they're ok." Said Keira. Jak didn't seem to be at ease by that in fact he looked like he was even more anxious.

"Something feels wrong." Said Jak.

"Fine I'll check the surveillance system." Said Keira. The last Torn an Ashlein were seen was entering Dead Town.

"I'm going in after them." Jak said.

"I'm going with you." Said Keira. The two young adults stormed out of HQ leaving a note that told anyone looking for them that they were keeping two idiots alive.

They arrived at Dead Town to see a large purple portal in the sky sucking things in.

"This is Jak calling the Freedom League, get a guard patrol to guard the entrance to Dead Town because some seriously messed up shit is going on here. Also get Samos down here! Keira do you know what could have caused this?" Jak said.

"No idea! There are literally thousands of possibilities!" said Keira.

"It's where Samos's Hut used to be." Jak said.

"It- AHHHH!" said Keira, just then, Keira was pulled from the ground.

"JAK!" she yelled.

"KEIRA!" he yelled and he jumped into the air and grabbed the smaller elf, but the forces of the strange portal were too strong, though it reminded him of the time gate portal that the Rift Rider had gone through.

**Sandover**

Jak, Daxter, Keira, and Mar climbed down from where the Oracle had been located, but it had spouted some gibberish and wanted two hundred precursor orbs for the power cells in its eyes. They were walking along the surf but Jak stopped and pointed on the ground ahead of them. Laying in the sand was two forms. One was a male with long green hair that turned blond half way down laying face down in the sand. He wore a long sleeved blue tunic with a piece of shoulder armor on his right shoulder. His long tan colored pants were tucked into brown boots. On his back was a strange weapon. The girl next to him wore a white tank top, with purple capris and smaller boots. Her blue-green hair looked familiar. Jak turned over the man and if he could have gasped he would have. Instead he merely turned as pale as his tanned skin would let him.

"They're multiplying!" Daxter yelled out. Mar flipped over the girl and Keira said it all,

"They're…us."


	3. Chapter 3

Tsukasa: What if Torn and Ashlein get thrown back in time? Five hundred and two years to be precise. What would their reaction be to fifteen year old Jak? Especially when he is mute and not dark eco touched. There are many OOC Moments so my apologies. Here's the end of this short story, thanks to all who've reviewed!

** Time Travel Mishaps **

**Chapter 3: All's Well That Ends...Well?**

Jak awoke to see a face he thought he'd never see again. Then he remembered the portal and,

"Keira!" he said looking around to see she was next to him and they were on the beach and standing next to his cousin was himself at age fifteen along with the newly ottselfied Daxter, and fourteen-year-old Keira.

"Jak?" said his Keira groggily sitting up only to look at their company in shock.

"You just spoke." Said Daxter.

"Of course he did." Keira, the older, said.

"What are you kids doing standing abou-Great Precursors!" said Samos.

"Daddy, we need to talk." Said the younger Keira pointing to the older one.

"You four leave, I need to speak to these two." Said Samos.

"Nothing doing." Said Daxter and younger Jak nodded numbly.

"You'd better leave before this paradox messes with your head." Said Older Keira. "Even in the future you can't handle thinking too much Daxter."

"HEY!" said Daxter outraged as younger Jak laughed with silent laughter and older Jak laughed a loud.

Of course this drew Torn and Ashlein to see their Jak and Keira were now there as well.

"Now there's two of them." Torn remarked.

"That's what I said!" Daxter yelled.

"How did you two get here?" Ashlein asked the pair.

"Jak could tell something was wrong so he looked over the surveillance footage and spotted you two entering Dead Town. When we entered there was this portal where the hut used to be sucking up anything and everything. After radioing for Daddy and the Freedom League I got sucked in and Jak along with me." Keira explained. "That means the biggest question is how to get back before we destroy the space-time continuum."

"We must consult the Oracle." Mar said startling everyone, having been silent the whole time.

"Oracles don't always give you straight answers." Future Jak muttered.

"It's better than nothing." Mar snapped.

"Calm down!" Future Keira said. "You, past us and Daxter don't you have things to be doing so you can get to Rock Village?"

"She's right you know." Said the other Keira.

"Of course you'd agree with her, she's you!" Daxter complained as the trio walked away. The younger Jak shaking his head silent as the pair argued.

"So when do you gain the ability to talk?" Mar asked.

"Long story and I'm not telling." Future Jak said in a tone that said 'drop it or else.'

"Let's just get to the Oracle." Future Keira said defusing the situation. Torn and Ashlein followed unsure of how to ask them about all of what they'd seen in the small village. They arrived before the oracle which said,

"You four do not belong here!"

"Tell us something we don't know." Jak grumbled. "Is there a way back aside from the other way?"

"Find the Precursor Temple in the Desert, the Oracle there will be able to get you back to where you belong." That oracle said before it fell silent.

"Desert?" Jak asked.

"The Wasteland." Torn said. "Only I don't know where it is in this time period."

"If this was where Haven is going to be located and this is the future sight of Dead Town, which direction is it?" Keira asked.

"Towards that Island and beyond it." Ashlein said.

"How are we going to get there?" Torn asked.

"I have an idea." Jak said.

They found themselves in a small boat speeding away from the mainland with Mar in tow. He was with them to take the boat back.

"So this was how you two got to Misty Island that night." Keira said to Jak as he controlled the boat.

"With those lurker sharks it was either 'borrow' the boat or be lunch." Jak said.

"Misty Island?" asked Ashlein.

"We just passed it." Jak said as they sailed past the aforementioned landmass. It was a few hours before they came upon a much larger land mass. The four time travelers got off the boat and mar just nodded to the group.

"Good luck and tell future me hello from younger me!" Mar said before he sailed away.

"It's a good thing he doesn't know we were from over five hundred years in the future." Keira said.

"How did you guys get to Haven if you're the Jak and Keira of legend?" Ashlein asked.

"I found a device in Gol and Maia's tower that allowed us to travel forwards in time. I rebuilt it only to send my younger self, Daddy, and young Jak back in time to continue a long time paradox." Keira said.

"Younger Jak?" Torn asked.

"The Kid was me." Jak said before they set off across the desert towards a large landmass made of glinting metal.

"So what really happened with Gol and Maia? Are the legends true?" Ashlein asked.

"What do the legends say?" asked Jak.

"They say that Gol and Maia tried to cover the world in Dark Eco and you stopped them." She replied.

"That's the gist of it." Keira said, "Though it leaves out a lot."

"We have time as that thing looks a day away." Torn said, interest somehow having found its way into his tone.

They finished the story just as they made it to the base of the metal object which was their ultimate destination. The massive Oracle was waiting for them when they finally made it up to the platform.

"So the Hero has arrived. I'll send you all back to where you were transported from." The Oracle said before a glow engulfed them all. Once the light cleared they were back in Dead Town and the portal and hut were gone.

"Well we have a coronation to plan." Ashlein said startling the others.

"Why's that?" Jak asked.

"The Kid was the heir to the Throne of Haven. You've admitted to being the kid and that makes you King." Ashlein said.

"No Way in Hell." Jak growled.

"Long Live King Jak!" Keira laughed.

"Traitor." Jak grumbled. "Not that anyone would believe either of you."

"But Daddy had to have known and he's trusted." Keira said.

"If you become King you can get all those motions to banish you dismissed." Ashlein pointed out.

"Banish me? After what I did for this f-king city!" Jak yelled.

"If you do it, imagine how pissed off they'll be." Torn said in an uncharacteristically happy tone. Jak thought about it before a smirk appeared on his face, and the words

'Payback's a Bitch' came to mind.

"Fine. Let's do it." He said.

The End


End file.
